The invention relates to a hand-held shower.
A shower is known having (a) a shower head with a plurality of water outlet openings, (b) a hollow handle, which is connected to the shower head and through the interior of which the water supply to the shower head is effected, (c) a connection fitting, which is freely rotatable on the end of the handle relative to said handle and to which the end of a shower hose is attachable, and (d) a device, by means of which the rotatability of the connection fitting relative to the handle may be suspended.
When such a shower after use is replaced into its holding device, it may happen that it is replaced in a position which is rotated relative to the original position. If such rotation occurs more frequently, the shower hose connected to the hand-held shower becomes twisted, which may lead to mechanical loading of the shower hose, an unattractive appearance and obstruction of the flow of water through the shower hose. For this reason, it is known to connect the shower hose in a freely rotatable manner to the handle of the hand-held shower. This may be effected in two different ways:
Firstly, it is possible to make the connection fitting of the shower hose freely rotatable relative to said hose. This has the drawback that the shower hose, which in the course of its period of service is more susceptible to damage, includes the relatively costly connection fitting construction which, if need be, has to be exchanged along with the shower hose.
Secondly, the shower hose may be rotatably connected to the handle, in which case the rotatable connection fitting is situated on the handle of the hand-held shower. In this case, it is necessary to ensure that the free rotatability of the connection fitting is suspended for the purpose of screwing the shower hose onto the hand-held shower because, otherwise, it would be impossible to screw the connection thread of the shower hose onto the connection thread of the hand-held shower. To this end, in known rotatable connection fittings integrated into a hand-held shower, a surface for applying a spanner is provided in the region of the connection fitting projecting axially beyond the handle. The spanner surface however lengthens the axially projecting region of the connection fitting and, after the shower hose has been fitted, leaves behind a clearly visible gap between the end face of the handle and the fitted shower hose.